battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Liar's Fate
Liar's Fate '''is the fifth stage in Capone's Jail. Battleground A real pain in the cat litter. The boss is a Le'boin with a 5000% buff. Baa Baas serve as the peons with a lot of health, but low damage. The main threats are the Gory Blacks and the Angelic Gories. They tend to break through defenses easily, and the lightning fast Gabriels certainly don't help. In short, kill the Le Boin' as fast as you can before they spam you with Gories. Strategies '''Strategy 1: (All Cat Levels listed are the strategist's minimum required for completion) Cats Required: Crazed Macho Cat (Level 20), Crazed Wall Cat (Level 20), Dancing Flasher Cat (Level 32), Paris Cat (Level 31), Crazed/Awakened Bahamut Cat (Level 30), Ururun Wolf/Cat (Level) 25. Fill up the rest of your lineup with Anti-Black Cats, Anti-Angel Cats, or Cats who can deal massive/area/long-ranged damage. I love to spawn Crazed Wall and Dancing Flasher Cat at the very start. Crazed Wall can survive several shots from a Gory, and Dancing Flasher can two shot a Gory. Since you don't stack up Dancing Flasher Cat, you can have a maxed worker and a full wallet in a couple of minutes! Then Spam everything. Note that both Ururun Cat and Crazed Bahamut Cat outrange Le'boin so your aim is to keep them alive. Don't be upset once they got slayed, Le'boin is not a hard enemy. Since your heavy attackers are dead, try to kill the Gory. Then Dancing Flasher Cat should inflict tons of damage on Le'boin during the break. Hope you've complete the level! Strategy 2: Most of the same setup, except Dancing Flasher is not necessary, but put in Artist Cat since the Angelic Gories are so much harder than the Gory Blacks. Remember to use 4 stallers. At the start, it is very possible to stack at least 2 Bahamuts at the start, and this will cause the Le'boin to die much faster. If you have any other Cats that outrange Le'boin, bring them. Li'l Nyandam is a massive help in the 2 and 3-Star difficulty. Strategy 3 (Non-Gacha): Cat Lineup: Crazed Macho Cat, Crazed Wall Cat, Eraser Cat, Crazed Sexy Legs, Ururun Cat, Crazed Bahamut, King Dragon, Flying Cat, Crazed Titan, Jamiera Cat. All cats (except Crazed) have to be over Level 34. Tip: Using Cooldown Cat can save your Cats in the beginning (if you are lucky). Start the battle with C. Wall and Eraser Cat, then use Crazed Sexy Legs for Gory Black. Once you hit the base, let the legion and Gabriels/Angelic Gories to your base then stall them until Le'boin reaches your base. Stall them with Flying Cat/King Dragon/Crazed Gross. Once you kill the Gabriels and Gories use Crazed Titan and Jameria to get a hit on Le'boin or clear peons in the way. Rinse and repeat for anymore Angelic enemies. Spawn Bahamut or Ururun to hit Le'boin or if you are having trouble with your units attacking the Angelic enemies. If you are lucky you will get a hit on Le'boin with Bahamut or Ururun. Once Le'boin is killed the stage is basically done. Peons will still spawn. Walkthrough Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/chaplegend/s19.html Category:Legend Story Levels Category:Sub-chapter 19 Levels